Jump City School for Specially Gifted Children
by BluePhyre
Summary: The Titans,like anyone else,have their guardians,who govern their destiny,helping guide them in the right path.But what happens when a guardian doesnt know they are one until its too late?What if they mess up,if it causes the demise of the world?


**Disclaimer: I, Neko Warrior, do _not_ own Teen Titans. I own Mysteria and Rose, and other OC's that can and will appear here. Don't you steal my OC's, they're copyright of me!**

Anyway, now that that's taken care of, welcome to Jump City School for Specialy Gifted Children! -.-' I've got to get a better name... of else I'll be saying JCSSGC. Sounds evil, like a snake! like Aya! I hate Aya!

Aya - HEEEYYY!!!

Hee hee. Sorry Aya. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fan fiction, please remember to read and review. The exits are on both sides of the browser if this story crashes. Thank you very much, and have a nice read with Neko Warrior. Remember, always read Neko Warrior!

Eh heh, sorry. Switching airplane attendant mode off. On with the story!

* * *

One lone girl was walking through the dreary, desolate streets of Jump City. It was at least eleven at night, and ten degrees below zero. Though, this girl seemed to show no signs of being cold in the least. She had chestnut brown hair and stunning, silver eyes that may perhaps remind you of a cat. Her skin was the color of a porcelain doll's and she had pointed elf ears. She also had a single incisor jutting out from her mouth, covering part of her blood red upper lip.

"Rozlynn, where are you? I can't find anywhere to go." Suddenly, there was a soft whoosh of air and a little bubble of transparent red power appeared, holding a girl identical to the first.

"I did, it's an alley, but the forest would be the first place Galtry would look. That big piece of chicken that calls himself a man thinks we're still in inexperienced in hiding ourselves. _He_ is the one who is stupid, not us." Rozlynn frowned, she hated that man more than the Devil himself, and the Devil hated Galtry just as much. The other girl rolled her eyes.

"True. I suppose we ought to stick with the alley for tonight, we won't be able to be alert if we don't find somewhere to sleep." So, the red energy consumed both of them, and they appeared outside a dark alleyway.

"Who's there!?!" Another girl walked out of the narrow passage. Her face, as well at the rest of her, was covered in a navy blue cape, but you could clearly see her elegant amethyst eyes shining in the shadow of her hood.

"_You_ weren't there ten minutes ago…" Rozlynn rubbed the back of her head while the girl that looked exactly like her glared angrily. "Hi, I'm Rozlynn, but I would prefer it if you called me Rose." Rozlynn smiled and put out her hand, but after about three minutes of the hooded girl just staring at her, she pulled it back, frowning.

"_I_ am Raven, you call me that and nothing else or I'll rip your limbs off and feed them to the hellhounds that reside in the deepest pit of the hottest part of hell, while I shred your face to pieces with a spoon." Rozlynn hopped back, laughing nervously, obviously not wanting her limbs ripped off and her face shredded.

"Eh heh, whatever you say, Raven." By the time Rozlynn stuttered that sentence out, all the color had drained from her face. The other girl had also become paler, and was staring at Raven as if she had three heads.

"I'm… Mysteria." Rose, or Rozlynn, rolled her eyes.

"You made that up in two seconds. Think of a better one." Mysteria just shook her head, and Raven stared at them indifferently. "Well, we might as well go in, I'm sure Raven _wouldn't mind sharing her alley with us_."

"Not at all." By the time Raven had rolled her eyes completely, both Mysteria and Rose were sitting on overturned milk cartons and shivering. Well, Mysteria _had_ been cold. "Idiots."

Just as she walked into the alley, sat on her own milk carton, and crossed her legs, there was a scream, and Mysteria and Rose had jumped and their ears twitched anxiously. They both were standing up in fighting positions, when they figured out that the danger was somewhere else. Though, instead of being sensible people, they ran _right towards_ where the screaming was.

Raven rolled her eyes and closed them, trying to relax. Though that didn't really work, since about a hundred people were screaming their lungs out and there were continuous loud crashes coming from the main street the alley was off of. So, to stop the aggravating noise, Raven decided to follow the two other girls.

There, in the street, was a HUGE monster made of concrete. Raven sighed as she saw Rose and Mysteria run right at the giant. They were such idiots.

"Die Samen im Boden, wachsen stark auf und rund, um das Felsenmonster du twirl, ihn im Smaragdstrudel hypnotisieren!" Rose cart wheeled forward; barely missing a car the fiend had sent flying. Then, she flipped up into the air, landing in the monster's concrete head. As she raised her hand (while using the other to hold on for dear life), jade green vines so thick that no man could hug them fully rose up from the street, cracking the concrete forcefully. The emerald ropes twisted around the concrete monster and bound him tight. All the people screamed and ran away; thinking two equally evil beings were going to battle it out on the streets of their beloved city. In reaction, Raven blinked.

But the giant monster growled and roared, and, even with Rose helping the plants grow thicker every second, he broke through them, sending bits of vine all ways, most hitting Rose as she flew off of the trashing monster's head and knocking her back. Before she could land on her back, she flipped in the air and landed crouching on the front of her feet, her hand anchored on the ground to stop herself from sliding back with the force of the fall.

"He's too strong for only one of us to attack!" Mysteria nodded in agreement that a group attack would be the best.

"La puissance de la lune, venue à moi, m'aident à défaire cette créature affreuse!" Mysteria lifted her arms and put her palms together, spread like wings, up to the moon, opening her palms to the sky. A beam of beautiful lavender light came down and shot into Mysteria's hand. She wailed in pain, but the monster was coming closer, so she intensified the beam. Rose had pushed the dead plant off of her, with tears in her eyes (mourning for her plant friend), and she did the same, only _her_ beam of light was crimson, and it was coming from the earth and the trees all around her. She was behind the cinderblock monster, and he could not see her.

Now, Raven decided to join in. She held her palms to the sky and chanted _her_ mantra. "Azerath… Metrion… ZINTHOS!" Pure black energy was soaking into her body as she readied herself to attack. The three girls chanted their mantra one more time, before turning their glowing hands towards the monster. Though, there were not three different colored essences heading towards the monster at the speed of light, but _six_. The other three were hot pink, lime green, and lemon yellow.

The six beams hit the monster with great force, and he fell over, unconscious. Rose, Raven, and Mysteria looked about, trying to find out where the other three beams came from. Rose spotted a dark-skinned (I didn't want to say black because it sounds chauvinistic and xenophobic) girl dressed in black and yellow hovering about the body of the creature. Mysteria had seen something flaming red zip by. Raven spotted a gothic looking girl with bubble gum pink hair standing by the right arm of the concrete giant.

The six girls went up to take a good look at what they had just defeated. It was very blocky, and it looked at if it had been made with cinderblocks and cement glue. As they were glaring at their defeated opponent, they saw the other girls also staring at the giant.

Stepping on the monster, who grunted, Rose went over to see the three other girls. "Hello, I'm Rose." The dark-skinned girl, that resembled a bee, stepped up.

"Hi, I'm Bumble Bee. It's nice to meet another super." The next girl, who had flaming red hair, carroty skin, and beautiful green orbs floated over to the two and hugged them, grabbing the other unidentified girl, Mysteria, and Raven as well.

"Hello, new friends, my Earth name is Starfire! It is pleasing to meet you, Bee and Rose, though I would like to be acquainted with the other girls of super!" The other five all turned blue, Starfire's grip was tight.

"Eh heh, if you let go of us, we'll tell you our names." The girl with pink hair croaked, and Starfire dropped them all, literally. The girl who had saved them all from a death of suffocating popped back up. "I'm Jinx." She poked Raven, who stood up and sighed.

"And I'm Raven. Happy now? Lets go." She started walking back to the alley, but the redhead stopped her by grabbing her arm and nearly breaking it with her inhumanly strong grip. "AH!"

"Please, new friend Raven, I have no home to stay in, I was hoping an earthling would welcome me into their homestead." The girl clad in navy pried Starfire's hand off of her arm and started stomping back to the alley.

"Don't worry, Star, we can come to _my_ temporary home!" Rose smiled and pulled Starfire along behind her, following Raven. "Bee and Jinx can come, too!" So, Rose dragged them back to the alleyway, much to Raven's displeasure, and they talked and talked. After a while, they heard police sirens, and saw a boy that seemed not to be over four foot standing and watching the leviathan being taken away.

"WE MUST GREET OUR NEW FRIENDS!" Rose and Mysteria tried to stop her, but it was too late, they had grabbed both her arms, and she was dragging them across the street with little effort if at all.

"No!" Mysteria, who, it turned out, could fly as well, tried to pull Starfire back, but since she was a Tameranian, as she had told them, it did little good. Rose was dragging her heels on the ground and vines were popping out of no where, trying to hold Star back, but nothing worked, she just kept on going.

By this time, they could see that the four foot boy was a teenager, like they were, and that he was wearing green spandex, a tight red shirt with green sleeves and a little black plate that had a yellow "r" on it, and a black mask. And, to add to that, _he_ had noticed _them_.

"Hey, do you know what happened here?" He walked over to them, and he was staring quite interestedly at Starfire.

"Oh, yes! My friends and I defeated this monster! He was terrorizing the citizens of this town!" The boy smiled, showing pearly whites.

"Well, thank you. Can you tell me your names?" He looked to both Rose and Mysteria, who, by now, were bowls of jelly experiencing a ten point 'o magnitude earthquake. If Starfire said their names, Galtry would find them!

"Oh, yes! My name is Koriand'r of Tamaran; it is a planet far from here. These are friend Jocelyn Sunset Logan and friend Rozlynn Dawn Logan, they are the twins. My other friends are in an alley, they are friend Karen Beecher, friend Raven Arella Roth, and friend Jessica Hex!" Mysteria winced. They were in for it now.

"Starfire, you idiot! Bee is going to be sent back to her drunk foster parents! Raven's dad will punish her for running away! Jinx will be blamed for something she didn't do! _You'll_ be found by whatever stupid planet you're at war with, and Mysteria and I will be skinned alive by Galtry! Do you understand what you just did!?!" Tears appeared in the little alien's eyes.

"What!?! If that's the case, I won't tell anyone, because I have a dirty little secret like that of my own. Maybe I could get you guys a better home or something. Have you ever heard of the Jump City School for Specially Gifted Children? It's a boarding school just for people with super powers. That way you can become a legal super hero, with all the perks. I'm going there myself this year."

Starfire jumped with glee, the tears her big green eyes had harbored were gone. "Oh, yes, that would be terrific, to go to an Earth school!" The boy chuckled.

"I can get you all in; I'm in good terms with the headmaster and the Jump City Board of Super Heroes, just give me your super hero and real names and you're all set." Mysteria hopped up from the ground where Starfire had dumped her and a pad of paper appeared in her hands.

"WHAT? Who drew on my pad!?!" Rose raised her hand sheepishly. "Oh well." Mysteria flipped to a clean page and write down her friends' full names and their hero aliases. "Here, if you turn them in I'll sick Raven on you." Mysteria turned on her heel and marched off. Rose stared after her twin and wondered if she should go with her. She decided it would be best to skip the hurl factor when she heard the four foot half pint flirting with Starfire.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed your read with Neko Warrior. Please, come again! Always read Neko Warrior. Do you want a lolly pop? -puts on scarily huge smile- Buh bye, buh bye now! Buh bye! Bye! Buh bye! Bye!

Aya - Yay, Neko-chan is happy! Now I won't have to deal with her warrior mode!

Is everyone gone? -gets no response- Thank kami. Stupid smile. -frowns- Oh look, it's Aya! -whacks Aya with giant newspaper of doom- Ja ne!


End file.
